


Wynonna Earp • "Why did love put a gun in my hand?" [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Peacemaker, gunslinger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing





	Wynonna Earp • "Why did love put a gun in my hand?" [Fanvid]

# Wynonna Earp • "Why did love put a gun in my hand?"


End file.
